Selfless selfishness
by Ennauethys
Summary: He was going to leave again, and she knew he had to but how was she supposed to let him go? She wanted so desperately to be able to let him go without clouding his judgment over what could be their last night seeing each other. EdwardxWinry


_**Disclaimer:**_ _All of the characters in this story are not mine except for Jasmine, they are the property of Hiromu Arakawa._

_I hope you enjoy my first short story, it's a oneshot that I wrote about a year ago._

* * *

"Edward" it was a low whisper, it had taken him a few seconds to register what she said, she sounded hurt and oh boy did those so called gods know that he hated it when she said his name like that.

She walked behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, he flinched slightly "Winry, I…you know I can't stay, I-"he was cut off by her small choked laugh "I'm well aware of what you want to do, what you feel you need to do but I…understand but…how am I supposed to accept this?" she was clenching his shirt by now, he dared not to turn around to face her, he couldn't do it, he knew she would be crying and it was all his fault, the promise he made was broken and he couldn't even take responsibility, couldn't even turn around to face her, "I've made too many mistakes, I need to fix what I've broken" he said, it didn't even sound like himself, his own voice sounded so cold. "By leaving what do you think that will make me?" she answered, it seemed she had pulled it together for now, her own voice was as cold as his own but she was still clenching his shirt in her hand.

"Winry you know I would never want to hurt you but…I have things I need to take care of first before I could ever think of-" he flinched again, he could feel her forehead against his back "I understand…I understand, I just can't find it within myself to feel selfless, it hurts, it hurts so much…I think I know how you felt when your father left now" she tried to chuckle but it only came out sounding like a sob, Ed abruptly turned around throwing Winry off guard, she looked up with her hands in front of her, eyes wide, he looked so angry. "You think I'm abandoning you?" he hissed. Winry frowned, "That's exactly what I think you're doing, don't get angry at me for stating what is true, for telling you how I feel instead of suppressing my feelings like you've done so many times before."

He glared at her "I'm not abandoning you Winry" he grabbed her by the shoulders, her eyes widened and she blinked in surprise, arms still in front of her.

"I'm coming back to be with you, to give you what you want, what I want…what we want" he lessened his grip and rubbed her shoulders slightly as if thinking he may have hurt her.

She looked down at her feet, the tears were going to come again and she looked at him again, eyes glazed over "I'm such a selfish person, aren't I?" she said with a chuckle.

"No…you're not, you're the most selfless person I've ever met, all of the things you've done, your auto mail work, how is that selfish?" he said rubbing her shoulders some more as a form of comfort.

"I've seen the way your face lights up when you're finally finished with an order, after they put on their auto mail, you give people a whole new way to live life, you give people life Winry, how is that selfish?" she sobbed, "But…I can't even accept the fact that you have to leave, I want you with me and I know you need to go, a part of me wants you to go but…I just-" she stopped as he pulled her towards him into a hug.

"I know exactly how you feel" he put his hand on her head as it laid on his chest "I want nothing more than for all of this to be over but, he's my brother and I know you know that, but I want you to feel content when I leave, maybe I'm asking for too much" she lifted her head and gave a small smile.

"You're right, I'm glad we had this talk and you're currently wasting your time being here talking to silly ole' me" he looked at her, giving her some space in the process he had a look in his eyes she couldn't quite place.

"Winry, Jasmine is here for her auto mail maintenance!" Sebastian yelled from the other room.

"I…guess that's our cue" she said as she grabbed her toolbox walking and stopping right before she opened the door, she turned around he was still looking at her "I'm a strong girl, I can handle it Edward, one less person to worry about so you go and you save Alphonse for all of us, we all love him so very much, the only one who can save him is you and I believe in you, so I'll be waiting for you to bring him back to us" she said with determination, he half-smiled "Yeah."

* * *

"Thank you so much for this Winry, I feel so stingy for asking for that discount are you sure it's ok?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course, my Aunty Pinako wouldn't be too happy with that sort of work ethic but you're hard on cash right now, I know you're telling the truth but don't expect me to do this all the time" she said, both the girls laughed "Yeah, I understand, thanks again, you won't be sorry, I've been getting a good percentage of customers at the store lately, I'll make it up to you, promise" she said as she stood up moving her leg as instructed by Winry.

A blur of red passed by her and she looked up to see Edward with his bag in his hand, at the front of the store was a car with Major Armstrong standing beside it.

Winry stood up throwing her wrench at the genius alchemists head, it hit straight on and he fell to the ground, he turned around and stood up holding his hand to his head with his bag in his other hand "Winry, what the hell?!"

She fake frowned at him "Hey, don't just up and leave without saying bye!" she said pointing her finger at him.

"Miss. Winry I can understand your anger at Edwards rudeness and I will personally take care of it but I'm afraid we have to go" said Armstrong trying to prove his worth by striking a pose.

Winry sighed as she put a hand to her forehead "One simple bye is taking up too much time?" Edward fake frowned as well "Jeez fine, bye!" he said turning around abruptly walking towards the car.

"You better come back Ed!" she yelled as he was about to open the car door before Armstrong could get to it.

Ee stopped for a few moments and then dropped his bag, he turned around and started walking back towards Winry, he stopped abruptly in front of her so close that their noses were almost touching with that look on his face Winry was so familiar with, sheer determination.

He reached his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her head towards his as their lips touched, it was a rather quick peck and Winry was speechless, he put his hands to his sides and clenched his fists and walked back towards the car.

Halfway there he turned around again.

"I will come back, I promise you, and I'm going to come back with Alphonse so you better have a huge feast prepared for us!" he yelled, pointing his finger at her.

She recovered and smiled at him, giggling slightly "Alright."

He finally got into the car, Winry watched as they drove off, she finished her maintenance with Jasmine as she commented on what just happened, giggling like a school girl saying that they were such a good couple as Winry just smiled and continued on with her work.

Oh boy was she going to be the talk of the town now; many people stopped and watched the scene unfold as it happened, maybe it would bring her business? She thought as she packed things up and closed the shop.

After taking a shower she laid on her bed and let out a large sigh, "Ed, you're so compulsive" she whispered.

She loved him, she knew it and she knew she could wait for him after all, he promised and she trusted him.

She turned to her side and pulled the covers over her and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Well again I hope you liked it. _

_Please review, I'd love to get any sort of feedback from those of you who read this._


End file.
